Sea's past
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This is a Series of OS about my OC Seannah leading up the events in her life that made her turn from Navy officer intraining to Cabin girl Pirate
1. katrina

It was late warm evening the three cabin teens were sitting in the galley finishing up chores before they could sleep. Sea and Jim were creaking nuts for Jane so she could use them the next day for dinner. Still trying to figure out about her Jim decided to ask Sea about her life. "So uh Sea what about your parents?"

"My papa went missing nearly a year ago I lived with him until then." she said brushing back her golden hair. "what of ya mom... did she not have anythign to do with ya?" Jim asked thing of his father.

Just then sudden jerk of Sea's head and glare shottign from her deep brown eyes made him sorta regreat opening his mouth. "Dont you DARE talk about my mother!" she snapped and stood up grabbed her bucket and stomped over to the other end of the galley. Jim looked at Jane who had just finished her last dish amd placed it in the drying rack.

Jane came out from behind the stove the sttod in the middle of the cooking area and walked out to the mess hall where Sea was working. "Sea-seannah?" Jane asked gently touching the girl on the shoulder to notice she...was crying? Sea the same girl who was constantly at attention who looked and acted tough as concreat. "Jim didn't mean it."

"I know." She herd Sea whisper then herd her clear her throut and commenced in turning towards them. "I'm the one who should say sorry...you don't know." Jim walked over and sat near her. "know what?" He asked more easier this time. "M-my mother died when I was only five years old." Jim suddenly felt guilty. "her name was Katrina Savan Robertson Arrow. she and my father Alton Arrow married at 21 after meeting at eighteen my father was twenity one when I was born and my mother had barely turned 21. i'll tell you about her and my past." listened eargerly to the girl.

_"Sea baby please come down off that window seat."Alton Arrow asked his daughter as she jumped around with the energy any three year old had. "But papa it's so bouncy!" "Sea.." he said warningly. Sea innored her fathers tone and jumped again causeing him to roll his eyes. But before he could say another word as Sea jumped up in the air again two arms got her from behind and held her close. _

_"I thought I herd your father tell you not to jump Seannah." Katrina Arrow said from behind her still squirming daughter. "But mommy it's so fun!" she pleaided looking into her mother soft hazel eyes. She to had the same golden hair as her daughter only her's curled more than Seannah's. "Why don't you go jump on your trampoline outside instead honey?" _

_"But I done wanna go out there by my self mom.." she said playing with a lock of her hair. Katrina look from Sea to her husband and he looked at her and sighed. "Alright we'll accompany you." He said picking up the paper work he'd been workign on for the Royal Navy . _

_Sea unlike most children her age had a good life. They lived in a large home with five bedroom three baths , upstairs that held the bedrooms and two of the baths her father's study other wise known as the library, then down stairs there was the great room where you walked into their home then you go left you'll meet the family room and a small hallway leading to the down stairs restroom. Go right you'll meet the kitchen and dining rooms. And Sea had no siblings so she got all the attention from both grandparents. _

_With her parents sitting in two lawn chairs on the patio the young girl went and tried to get on her trampoline alone as she was very independent or atleast tried to be. After four failed attempts she finally just gave up and looked to her father who was deep into his paper work. _

_"Papa!" she called and he instantly looked up. "Yes Seannah?" "I need your help." "What do you say Sea?" Katrina said looking to her daughter. "Uhhh ." She serched for the anwser. "Please?" "Alright im coming." _

_Once he was there she said , "I wantcha to throw me up their not lift." "Are you sure?" He asked as if it was dangerous. "Yes!" "..Alright here ... we...go." he said and lightly tosed her ont to the trampoline. She squiled and began doing an area of flips and jumps. Alton shook is head and smiled as he walked back to his wife. "Sassy one isn't she." Katrina mused as he sat back down looking for hhis paper work. "She is...have you seen-" "I am reading it." she smirked holding the paper higher for him to see. "Well is it apporved?" "...No it isn't ." He looked questionly at her. She grinned and put the paper down he got the message andkissed her. "Now...It's apporved. " he chuckled and went back to make sure he haddnt forgotten apart in the paper ._

_As Katrina went back to watching there daughter jump. "I can't wait." she started. "For what? " "for the adventures with her. watch her grow up become a woman and mother and so on." "Slow down Trina." "I dont want to slow down Alton. Life doesn't slow down." _

_She looked at her wedding ring. "Honey we're 24 years old with out lives ahead of us." "But don't wait for tomorrow Alton because we're not promised tomorrow." He looked at her as she stared off into space. "Hey." he said gently. "No matter what comes our way i'm here for you Trina." "I know Alton.. I know." She smiled and looked at him. "I think I'd best start dinner. "she said smileing and called for Sea. But she wasn't there. "what did she go? " "How did she get down is what I-oof!" Alton said as Sea came out of no where and tackled him to the ground due to him being in a plastic chair and she caught him off balance. "Ha! Gotcha!" "Yes.. you did Seannah." He began to laugh as Katrina ,who was also laughing, picked Sea up into her arms. _

_"Come now it's time for you to get a bath while I start dinner. " Katrina said warmly to her daughter. "Awh but mommy-" "No Buts missy." alton said dusting himself off from the leaves and other litters of the patio. With that he took a hand and led his wife and daughter into there large home._

_**a/n I bet you all are wondering "who in the world is Seannah?" well she is a OC of mine that is being written in FrancineBlossom's story 'Silver and Gold' to read more on Sea go there. **_

_**Jane belongs to FrancineBlossom**_

_**and Seannah belongs to me :) **_

_**This originally was gonna be just a OS about her mother now its going to rather a series of OS about her mother and father and what made Sea as the teenage girl we know in 'Silver and Gold' **_

_**As always R&R **_

_**~Britt**_


	2. car crash

_It was a evening morning nearly 15 years ago from the current Arrow stood at the large french doors that lead out to a balcony from her and her husbands room. She held her nearly two month year old daughter , Seannah Arrow , in her arms and looked out among the stars. Her husband Alton Arrow was out late in another meeting with the Royal Navy so it was only the mother and daughter. "Beautiful sight aren't they Sea?" Katrina mused to her baby girl. _

_"no wonder your father is so fasinated by them...you know those stars brought he and I together. If it wasn't for his love of the Navy and those stars I may not be here today nor would you my love." Katrina thought back in the incident that brought her and Alton to know each other. _

_**three years before: **_

_**"amelia are you sure we're going to right way ? " "I'm certain Alton chill out. ""In this weather it isnt hard... I'd wish you'd slow down there is a hill up ahead and I would like to live through this training." "Well...I...would...but...**__" __**" But? ""there is not brakes." she said simply as if it was a normal thing. Almost making Arrow was to attack her. "Amelia look out!" they both notice a car at the bottom of the hill more than likely going to normal speed limit. *CRASH* Being in a Navy vehicle it didnt hurt Amelia or Arrow to much it was the other car they worried about. **_

_**"C'mon we gotta see if their alright!" He shouted jumping out of the rubble. The other car was a wreak parts of it littered the street. Alton go to the drivers side of the car and noticed a human girl passed out in it. "Amelia!" He called out to his best friend and she raced over there. they tried pulling the door open but it would not budge. **_

_**They both turned when they herd the sound of a car horn and noticed yet another car failed to escapethe wreakage. After the thrid hit it caused the front car with the young girl to catch a fire. "Alton look!" Amelia shouted as she noticed the car smoking. "We have to get her!" he said running back to the car. "Alton!" He wouldn't give up no matter how long it took he was getting this girl out. More and more people came when they seen the smoke. The smell of burnign rubber and gasoline filled the air. Suddenly she woke up and noticed her predicament. and ofcourse began to slightly panic. "Hang on!" he shouted through the window. "We're goignt o save you." "Please...hurry." She didn't know why but she trusted this stranger. she tried her seat belt again with no luck what so ever. she waited and what seemed liked hours she herd nothing. Had they just left her...or did she even hear any one? she didn't know what to do . Suddenly sqeeling tires was herd and the car jolted. **_

_**Finally he gave up and grabbed a rock and shouted in the window, and shouted , "look out!" and threw it through the passenger side and pried the door open with all the strength the eighteen year old Rockatarian had in him. She turned towards him and there eyes met. "I can't get out." "Hang on i'm coming." He said and climbed in and pulled out his pocket knife and sett to work quickly cutting the thick fabric of the seat belt till it snapped. He pulled her out and over to the side as the fire department began putting out the cars. **_

_**she was shaken but greatful to the boy. **_

_**He even came to the hospital after being cleared himself to check on her. "you." she said gently , "Your the guy who helped me from my car..""Yeah .. that's me. "He smiled. "M-my parents are out of town..and I have no idea where my sister is my borthers off in the service.." "I'm not even from here." he said sitting next to her. "Y-your not? ""Nope im from Rocura. im on a tour for the intersteller Navy. " **_

_**"you're not even from the Montressor galaxy ."Nope." He chuckled. "How can I thank you. " "no payment required for my services ma'am." H said gently. "Well if I can't pay you then may we hang out together sometime?" "You don't give up do you? ""No... i'm Katrina Savan Robertson by the way. " "Alton..Alton Arrow." "Well Alton..alton Arrow they are releaseing me tomorrow and how about we grab lunch then? " "Well ... Katrina Savan Robertson...i'd like that." the two spent the next two hours talking to one another just like old friends. **_

_She remembered the next day was one of her greatest days she ever spent with someone. the were engadged a yearlater and married another year after that due to Alton going into service not long after and now three years after meetingshe stood in there home in sourthern Uton holding there daughter. she also rememered that the brake acciedent had been a prank gone wrong. _

_"I wonder when he'll be home." she whispered to Sea . "When you'll be home? " She smiled as she felt his arms encircle around her waist ."how was the meeting?" "Same are normal." He said smiling down to there little girl. "She wouldn't sleep so I brought her iin here with me. ""Well darling she seems alseep now." "I suppose she is." Katrina smiled and handed the baby to her husband for him to take to bed. She opened the french doors and sat on one of the chairs until she herd his heavy footsteps come on onto it. She patted the set next to her and he wearily sat down. "I missed you." "I miss you aswell. " "Seven hours is way to long to be away form you. "she said gently. "I agree. An hour is too long. ""I love you." "I love you two. "It seemed life would always be this way . _

_**a/n annnd yeah Read and Review :) I own nothing but Sea , And Katrina. **_


	3. off to the space port

It was a cold winters day Katrina and alton were still sleeping when there four year old daughter walked into their room. "psst daddy...daddy?" she poked the large form and got a deep snore in reply which caused her slightly giggle. She crawled to other side and poked her mother. "Mommy?" All that earned her was a muffled mumble in reply.

Little Sea put her hands on her hip and thought hard..' what can I do to get 'em up..' she thought urgently. Today was a special or atleast to Sea it was. Today her parents were takeing her to the Montressor Spaceport.

In all her four years she had never been . whe ever her father went she stayed home with her mother . But the last time he went Sea had begged to go to the point her parents _both_ agreed to take her and their sleeping was getting in the way of that. She climbed up on the foot of their large bed , her parents had began to sort of cuddle. Sea began to quietly count to her self. "3...2...1..Jump!" she jumped right in the middle of them. Both her parents let out a small yelp of surprise , blinked and looked between them to see their daughter smileing in a self proclaimed victory. "Morning mommy! Morning daddy!" "Good morning baby." Katrina said wrapping her arms around the child.

While Alton just looked up to the ceiling . "daddy?" "Good morning Seannah." He smiled. "Can we got to the space port now..pleeease?" she begged. "Oh that was today?"Alton said placing a hand on his chin in mock-surprise. "Daddy you didnt forget...did you?" "Did you know that was today Katrina?""Acually dear I thought it was next week." she said playing along.

"Mommy!"Katrina let a warm smile play on her lips. "No daddy and I didnt forget darling." she looked relived. "Can we go now?" she said standing up on their bed. "Not yet we have to get breakfast bathe and get dress. "Aw but I bathed last night." "Well you're going to this morning as well."

"But mooom!" she complained crossing her arms in a pouting manner. "Now Seannah." Alton said sitting up in bed. She looked at him still pouting. "You do not want to be that way." "Why not?" she questioned. "Sea no body wants to be around a goodie goodie or a brat." "I am NOT a brat!" "Well you could fool me Sea." her glare did not faze her father none only amused him and her mother.

"Darling all your father is trying to say no matter the circumstances. You must stay pleasent and calm and hold your head with pride that will get your way quicker than stomping around and throwing a fit." "I understand mom.." Katrina smiled and got up followed by her husband.

at the dineing tablethe three were sitting down enjoying them selves to a nice breakfast Katrina had fixed while alton read the paper. "heres you some coffee dear." Katrona said sitting the cup down in front of her husband. "thank you Trina." He said and kissed her. "Yuck grown up stuff." Sea mumbled as she munched on her toast. "Hmm thats not good." alton mumbled after drinking his coffee. "What is it dear?" "the price of Health insurance has just rose for people under 30and older then 18." "Do we have that daddy?" "Inserance?" "uh huh." The two adults looked at one another.

"Your father's convers it on him and you..but not me." Katrina said. "Well cantcha get it through another person?" "Well if we did then thery'd drop you and your fathers and it's free just with his we agreed that we'd reather have it on you and him." "And by we your mother means she." "Well.."

After a while they got ready adn bored the ferry to take them to the port. Sea was so excited her face was practically glued to the window. Watching there planet get smaller and smaller was truely a sight.

Once on the spaceport though Sea was over whelmed. Seeing everything , the sights the sounds the people the...ships. spacers from all over came here to Montressor Spaceport. "come Sea. I want to show you where I work." "o-kay daddy."They walked over to a beautiful ship with _RLS Legacy _written on the side. "This is it. "He beamed. He took them through every bit of it explaining everything to Seannah.

Afterward they grabed lunch and walked to the park there where Alton and proposed to Katrina five years ago. "He proposed to me by buying me a class ring." she said and pull out her necklace chain with it on there. Her parent could buy one but they wanted Katrina to work at a job and pay for it her self...but she couldnt get enough with paying car insurance so he let her 'pick; it out with out her knowing and bought it for her. she was never so happy.

Finally it was gettign late so they decided to head home. they way there Sea talked and talked about it till she just feel asleep. Once back home they carried her to her room got her ready for bed and put her in bed tucking her in.

then they both climbed into bed themselves. and feel asleep.


	4. i love you mommy

One morning four year old Sea woke her parents up by banging on the bathroom door when it shut her shirt in it. "You had to give her you're additude didn't you?" Katrina mumbled. "hey I cant control when she inherited. " He mumbled back. She sat up a flinced in pain. "Are you alright? "alton asked sitting up. "Y-yes I just had a catch in my back. " She said rubbing her middle back. "Probably from that 2 x 4." "More then likely." she agreed.

But when she got up it wasnt any better. She'd been having random back pains for the past month. She was acidently hit with a 2x4 lumber while a group of their friends was helping build a shead when a peice fell off and poped right in the center of her back.

She didnt think she was hurt to start with till she went to sit down and nearly fell down. Now nearly five months later she was hurting...she got better for a while but the past week it started again and with a rambuncious four year old having a thrown out back wasnt good.

"I think you need to get thatchecked out." Alton said worridly. "Oh Alton quit worrying im fine."She said straighting up flinching again and walked down stairs slowly.

She was in the kitchen looking through papers, when suddenly she felt tired , extremly tired like she haddnt slept in weeks she fet her self falling back ward until someone stoped her...her husband. "Trina? Are you not feeling well? "She looked up at him and shook her head. "Come on lets get you in bed. " she knodded as he lifted her up. Once he laid her down he felt her forehead and noted how pale she was.

"I'm calling a doctor." he said gently and she knodded. Sea noticed her father carrying her mother to bed and worried. "daddy?" "Yes Sea." Alton stoped and turned on his heels. "Is mommy okay?" "She doesn't feel well baby so im calling her a doctor. " "oh.. okay.." It took the doctor aboout thirty minutes to get to the Navy base they lived on and began to look at Katrina as he ushered her husband out.

"you think she's gonna be o'kay dad?" "She will be baby." Alton said placing a hand on her head. The the doctor came out asking Alton to step over to the side to speak. "what is wrong?" He asked when they were ear shot from Sea.

"Your wife is very ill." Alton felt his heart drop to his stomach . "W-with what?" "Cancer of the spine." his heart hit the floor. "How?" "What was more then likely she had a tumor or something in her back and when she was hit it casued it to spread. " "Alright...now what do we do?" "Now we start treating her." "Alright-" "Now undertsand Treatment can get expensive..but im sure you have medical-" "Not one her." "W-why not?" "My work wont cover her.." "prices will be outrageous then." "I don't care i'll do what ever it takes for her." he declared with determanation. "Alright then we'll start first thing tomorrow." "Very well..thank you doctor." He mumbled and went into their bedroom.

the doctor had left Katrina some medication for her back. She smiled up on seeing him enter. "How are you feeling?" he said quietly okay...well were in a tight spot arent we darling." she said as he held her hand.

"Yes but one we shall get out of." "Alton we-we cant afford-" "I will do what ever I need to for you Trina." "Mom?" "Come here Sea." Katrina reached out for her as Sea climebed into bed. "mommy whats wrong? " "I'm sick sweetie have something called cancer." "when will you get better?" "..It'll be alittle while sweetie." "..Oh.." "But it will be alright." "your mother's right Seannah." the young child cuddled close to her mother , "I love you mom.." "I love you two Sea."

_**a/n :( **_

_**A harsh reality of Cancer for cancer patients and their families is payment of treatment, Trust me having effected my own life i'm sure alot if not almsot everyone has been effected by this horrible ailment. Not only does it effect the patient but the entire family. Read and Review. **_


	5. normal again ?

"wow" Jim breathed. "Don't take the wrong way but didn't she go quickly?" Jane asked easily. But instead of quicken sadness Sea had a tiny look of hope , "No ,she acually got better...for a while..."

_It had been nearly six months since Katrina's diangnosis and she was cancer free. But still had complications such as she couldnt bend , if she did it hurt horribly. So Sea helped her witht that picking up anything her mother needed. It made Sea feel proud and responsable to help her mommy in such a way. _

_she went back to work so her students helped her all they could , went back to church .. back to there lives. One day Sea and Katrina were in a local market and everybody had to stop and talk to the reappeared _ _ then when they noticed Sea who was holdiing on to her mothers dresstail they would pat her on the head or compliment her but one gave her a pieace of hard candy._

_As they were walking Katrina said , "Seannah dear you can let go of my clothing , noticeing her daughters grip on her dress was firm and tight. she looked up into Katrina's eyes and let goand smiled a weak smile. Katrina gently said , "I'm alright Sea it's all over." Sea didnt seem reassured at all so Katrina set there things in the carriage and sat down on a park bench and Sea took it as a notion to het in her lap. "Darling you neednt worry about me my sweet little one." Sea barried her face into her mother shirt. _

_"It's just I love you mommy...and daddy and I almost lost you..." Katrina was surprised how grown up her daughter had become."Yes almost Seannah but almost things happen alot. Like you almost werent born." Sea cocked her head. "Why?" "I'll tell you when your older Sea." "Awh you always say that." "i know." Katrina smiled seeing Sea was back to her normal self. "now come along your father will be home soon and we all need to have dinner." "good im starved!" "Alright but I can only do it with my trusted helper." Sea looked around as if looking for someone special then said innocently, "Me?" Katrina smiled and pulled her close yes you now come along lets get home." Both got into there carriage and the driver drove them home._

_**just a short chapter sorry for no up dates i've been busy and sick... R&R**_


	6. Christmas Scrooge

_It was Christmas time for th Arrow's and was Seannah excited , Katrina and her friend Jessica Write had been baking all day , "You know Katrina you should enter her in beauty contest she'd be sure to win. "_

_"I know she's beautiful Jess but I cannot put my daughter in those horrible things just so people can say she beautiful. Her father and I could tell you she was." "Do you Remember Sarah ingles form high school?" "why ofcourse we still talk only she's a Hawkins now." "Well I herd she-" suddenly the door open and a voice came in that Sea did not want to hear ... Tramaine._

_Tramaine was Katrina's older sister by 20 years. She was in love with Alton dispised her sister and Sea. Ran hide behind a chair till her mother came through the kitchen door. "there you are Trina!" "Tramaine? I did not expect you in this year?" "I decided to come after Lyle told me of your illness." "Well that was a few months ago im healed now." _

_"Oh I see...where is your husband?" "He is out getting things ready at work for his Christmas vacation." "Ah well where is my __**favorite**__ neice?" "She was just in here just a second ago..Seannah?" "Yes mommy.." Sea came behind her mother._

_"Darling your aunt tramain is here." "Hi.." Sea said clutching her mother's dress tail. Katrina knew Sea did not like Tramaine. But Tramiane came and hugged her away from her mother but when she let go Sea went right back. "do you mind if I stay here Katrina?" _

_"Well Tramian we really do not have an extra room the geust room is still under construction." "I see well I'll get me a room then. " "You may stay the afternoon with us though." "Very well then." Sea knew her mother was too kind for her own good sometimes._

_Later that afternoon Sea was playing in the family roo while her mother and Jessica were cookng for dinner the next day som of it was to be sent to the homeless. Tramaine come into the room and found the young alone and off in her own little world . "what are you doing Seannah?" she said causing the girl to jump back reality. _

_"playing." "playing." Tramaine parroted. Tramaine then accidently spilt her drink onto the floor in the white carpeted rug. "Sea pick that up !" "I didnt spill it." "I do not care pick it up!"Sea wasnt use to being yelled weld up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall Tramaine grabbed her arm to get Sea to face her. _

_"Tramaine what are you doing!" Katrina's voice came. Then she turned to see Alton also standing at the front door witha look of anger on his face. "Let go of my daughter." Katrina said in a low dangerous voice. Tramaine complied and Sea went to her mother. "She is not your maid." Alton said to her in his deep gruff voice. "Tramaine i think you best leave. " Katrina got close to her sister and said , "And if you ever touch my daughter again so help me you'll regreat it." _

_She moved ever closer to Katrina and said , "I think you best watch out for me dear little sister." that was it Tramaine smirked and left. _

_Katrina went up to Sea's room where the child ran off to. " Let me handle it Alton." she said to her husband as he looked into the room thinking of what to say. "It is all yours dear." "Go tell Jessica I'll be back" He kissed her and went down the stairs. _

_"Sea.." "Mommy I-I didnt do anything.." "I know you didnt baby I know."She held her dauhgter close to her . "Sea...No matter what I'll always be here for you...no one will harm you as long as your papa an I are here." "I love you mama. ""I know you Seannah you'll never know just how much. now come it is still Christmas eve are we gonna let one old Scrooge ruin our holiday?" Sea smiled and took her mother's hand , "no ma'am."_

_then walked with her mother down the stairs. _

"At the time I didn't knw that would be the last Christmas I spent wiht my mother.." Sea siad still cracking shells . "what happened after?" Jane asked , "Aftert hat things went from good to bad to worst.."


	7. John I mean James

"Two weeks later it was new years eve. That night they would be having a party consisting of the Arrows , Amelia and even the Hawkins.

Have you gotten everything Katrina?" Sarah asked the young woman. "Yes Sarah thank you though."

well Trina I dont want you doing all you're doing." "Sarah I'm in alright health." she said rubbing her spine.

Are you sure?" "Yes when I need to bend down I say, Seannah?" "yes mommy?" Sea came running in with Jim right behind her. "what are you up to baby?" "nothing me and uhhh James? Yeah james, were just playing."

thats good baby could you please hand that sack to mommy?" "Yes ma'am ." "Thank you darling. Go on and play tell your Father dinner will be ready with in an hour." "okay momma , momma? Is tonight the night we stay up super late an you guys drink grown up juice?" "Yes darling now run along."

"Grown up juice?" Sarah chuckled. "Alton and I do not drink wine very often only very special occations. And Valentines day is our anniversery. " she smiled and flicked back her deep golden curlly hair. "thats so romantic."

"why didnt Leland come Sarah?" "he had a voyage to go to." "Oh I see. "

Later that night the adults all had there share of only one glass of wine and the children had grape juice.

At mid-night sharp Katrina and Alton kissed to ensure another year of love and romance. " I love you ." shw whispered. "I love you too."

"Happy new year john." "James." he mumbled. "thats what I said."

Later that night alton ad katrina were getting ready for bed when she began rubbing her spine . "baby are you alright?" Alton asked almost paniced."yes dear could you rub it for me?" "ofcourse." he rubved her gently till she fell BR"after the holidays are over your getting a check up." he whispered and he to fell asleep. BR BR BR


	8. its over

"Sea? what happen then?" Jane asked quietly to atrembling Sea. "Then...we lost her.."

_Three months after New Years Katrina lerned she had it again... worst this time than before. Sea had started to pre-school now and would come home everyday and tell her mom everything. "thats great sweety." she'd always say . Although kids always asked why her mother never came to anything and ofcourse they didnt understand they couldn't._

_But one day Katrina was very ill it was a friday evening and she asked her husband to bring Sea in there. "Yes mommy?" "Come here baby. " "whats tha matter mommy?" she climbed up in bed with her. "Darling ... you know I love you right? " "Ofcourse mommy." "Listne to me... I need you to do me a giant favor." "Anything?" "Take care of your father he's going to need it." _

_"What about you mom?" "I-I'm going away Sea." "what?" "I'm going to Heaven sweetie Jesus home." "B-but why?" "It's my time dear." "Will you be back? " "No Sea." "But I don't want you to go!" "Darling..Listen you'll see me again remember what I told you?" "You're always with me?" "Yes." "I'll take care of daddy , mommy." Katrina held her daughter close. _

_"your going places Sea. Never forget that , your going to make us all hold your head high darling." I will mommy I promise I will!" Katrina kissed her forehead. "I love you Seannah." Love you too mommy." "I know darling. Good night ." "Good night." _

_Alton came in after tucking Sea in and sat next to her. "Alton , please take care of her." "Your going to be fine Trina.""alton.." She took his hand. "I love you ,please take care of her for me." "Trina..please don't I-I can't do it with out you." "You can and will Alton...Im trusting you." "I-i promise I will." "Good..I love you." "I love you.." "thank you for making these past eight years joyful." _

_"It was all you Trina." He kissed her . She smiled and joked , "Well that maybe so butI wanted you too feel good." he smiled weakly at her and brush her hair from her face. She layed back and fell sleep. _

"I woke up the next morning and she was gone..my mother I didn't know it at the time but I partly lost my dad too.. I ddin't kow how serious my mother was when she said to help him.." tear were steaming from Sea's face now. Jane sat beside her and pulled her close. "Now I feel guilty.." "For whatJim?" "Well thinking was a up tight stiff now that I know what he went through." "Oh Jim you guys dont know half of it.." "ther's more?"

"Oh yeah there more.."

_**a/n so we've gottne to the most hurtful event in Sea's life her mother's passing but shes only five we still have eleven more years to cover.. R&R :'(**_


End file.
